


My Mind Is Blind To Everything But You

by clizzyx (Tori_Scribbles)



Series: Shadowhunter wlw Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wins, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual!Maia Roberts, Comparing coming out stories, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jordan Kyle can burn in hell, Lesbian!Maureen Brown, Luke adopts lost kids, Maia Centric, Music, Musicians, Pansexual!Simon Lewis, Simon is living with his Mom for the sake of this plot, blink and you miss it - Freeform, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/clizzyx
Summary: Maia and Simon plan to spend the day just hanging together, playing video games and not getting involved in any Shadowhunter drama. That turns out to be surprisingly easy when a pretty girl interrupts their day to give Simon a box of his stuff and takes a special interest in Maia.





	My Mind Is Blind To Everything But You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all Bri, Popa, Aifs and Jo's fault... just sayin'.  
> This is all a little bit random and I was sleep deprived when I wrote most of it but here it is anyway!  
> The title and the lyrics at the end are from Wonder by Lauren Aquilina and I totally recommend you check out all of her songs.

“Yeah, Mom?”

Simon barely looked up from the TV at the knock on the door, cursing as Maia shot his character.

There was a slightly awkward pause and Maia narrowed her eyes as nobody entered. She paused the game, tilting her head to the side as she tuned her senses into whoever was on the other side of the door.

“It’s not your Mom,” Maia said softly, too quiet for anyone other than Simon to hear.

The scent was wrong for it to be Mrs Lewis, or Rebecca, or Clary, her perfume was different and the underlying scent of the actual person was unfamiliar to Maia. She could work out that it was female, and that they were nervous. Her heartbeat was rapid and there was a hint of sweat hanging in the air, due to the current snowfall outside and the fact that the Lewis’ heating system wasn’t the best, it was unlikely that she was sweating because she was hot. So, Maia deduced, it was more likely that she was nervous.

Simon frowned in confusion at the door before dropping his control onto the bed next to him and scrambled his feet from where he was lying on his stomach across his bed, as he tried to get upright Maia had to swerve backwards, narrowing avoiding Simon’s foot in her face.

He stepped over to the door and pulled it open.

From her position on Simon’s bed, her back resting against the headboard, Maia couldn’t see who was stood on the landing outside. But whoever it was, Simon wasn’t expecting to see, judging by his soft “Oh.”

“Hey,” the girl said, her voice soft with an underlying awkwardness, which clarified Maia’s theory of her being uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Simon said back dumbly, Maia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, instead, when neither of them said anything for nearly a full minute, she cleared her throat pointedly.

“Your Mom let me in,” the girl said, fiddling with her bracelets awkwardly. “I er—I probably should’ve called ahead or something.”

“No it’s fine er—come in?” Simon said, stepping backwards, stumbling over a stray cable that connecting his amp to his guitar that was hazardously strung out across the room.

The girl stepped into the room and Maia was able to actually look at her.

She was pretty, that was the first thing that Maia managed to register, _very_ pretty. The second thing was that she was cute. The third was she looked kind of badass.

She was tall, probably taller than Maia anyway, about an inch or two shorter than Simon. Her hair was short, one side shaved back past her ear, and on the other, dark curls danced down the side of her face. She had several freckles splattered across her light brown skin. That was the pretty part.

The cute part was her entire look. A short flowy dress that was patterned with pink and red flowers sat under a faded blue denim jacket, with it, she wore a pair of heeled black ankle boots. The outfit, in Maia’s opinion, was more of a summery look and not a snowfall look, but the way the short dress worked with the ankle boots, Maia certainly wasn’t complaining.

And all in all, she made the mixture of styles seem pretty badass. The shaved head and multiple ear piercings was what you would more commonly find with a hardass rebel look, but everything about this girls’ clothing and just her looks in general, seemed so impossibly soft that Maia honestly didn’t think this girl had a spiteful bone in her body.

“Maia,” Simon said, his voice pointed like he was fully aware what thoughts he was interrupting. “Maia, this is Maureen Brown, we used to be in the band together before the band became just me. Clary and I went to school with her for years. Maureen, this is Maia Roberts, she’s a uh—she’s one of the many people Luke has tried to adopt.”

Maia shot him a weird look at the introduction but didn’t argue, he wasn’t exactly wrong…

The girl, Maureen gave Maia a soft, but not shy, smile and Maia could practically feel her heart opening to this girl, who turned back to Simon.

“So I just stopped by to drop some stuff off,” she said, holding out a small cardboard box that was tucked under her arm, which until this point, Maia hadn’t even realised she was holding. “I’ve had it all together for a while, and then I finally spoke to Clary the other day and I heard about Jocelyn, and I know she bought you the guitar straps and so I thought you would want them back.”

The literary part of Maia’s brain cringed at the overuse of the word ‘and’ but the larger part, the section that was currently trying to compile excuses to see her again, didn’t care.

Simon’s polite smile slipped at the mention of Jocelyn’s name, but still, he reached out and took the box with a soft word of thanks he set it on the desk, lifting the lid he gasped slightly.

“Simon?” Maia said, watching in concern as he froze. “Simon, what is it?”

“I thought I lost these,” he breathed. Reaching into the box he came out with a guitar strap in either hand.

The first one was filled with Star Wars characters and lightsabers, even a small embroidered Millennium Falcon.

The second had a wide variation of both Marvel and DC comic book characters alike. Everybody from Aquaman to Supergirl.

Simon set them down on the desk in such a gentle movement you would have thought they were made of glass. He reached inside again, coming out with _another_ guitar strap, this time striped with three familiar colours.

Pink, yellow and blue.

The Pansexual Pride flag.

Simon made a choked sound that came out somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“Jocelyn got this for me a week after I came out. My Mom, she uh—she didn’t really know what to do but Jocelyn helped her and she bought me this. Go—” the word caught in his throat but Simon covered it with a slight cough, looking back at Maureen with wide, sad eyes. “I thought I lost these,” he said again. _“Thank you.”_

Maureen gave a sad smile and raised a shoulder in a slight shrug. “I know how close you were to her. I should’ve bought them sooner. I’m really sorry,” she said, and it sounded like she was apologising for more than keeping the stuff, more than Jocelyn’s death. But as much as Maia didn’t understand, she could see that by the emotion swimming in Simon’s eyes, he did.

“I just—” He shook his head, pan guitar strap still clutched tightly in his hand, he stepped forward, hugging Maureen tightly. “Thank you,” Maia heard him whisper again as Maureen hugged him back just as tight.

As they separated Maia could practically feel the awkwardness seep back into the room.

“What happened between you guys? Don’t tell me you slept together and the sex was bad?” Maia joked. Getting two sets of wide, alarm filled eyes in response. She laughed slightly, “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah.” Maureen scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I did the whole ‘I’m not a lesbian, I could totally sleep with a guy’ thing. Turns out, it’s not as easy as I thought.” She shot Simon an apologetic look. “Then there was _a lot_ of crying and I was just too humiliated to ever contact you again.”

“Sexuality crisis’ are always fun,” Maia said with a sort of ‘what can yah do?’ shrug.

“Okay, but nothing will ever be as dramatic as Alec’s,” Simon said, dropping down onto the end of his bed.

Maia laughed. “That is true.”

“Who’s Alec?” Maureen asked, sliding her bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor, she perched on the edge of the bed, looking slightly unsure of her place and Maia shifted over so she had more room.

“Alec’s a uh – friend? of ours,” Maia said, looking to Simon for clarification. Calling Alec a friend just didn’t feel quite right, because half of the time Maia was pretty sure he hated her.

“Alec doesn’t have friends,” Simon said. “Alec has his family, his boyfriend and people he doesn’t _totally_ hate.”

Maia snorted, he wasn’t wrong.

“What happened?” Maureen asked, twisting around so she was sitting next to Maia, she tucked her feet under Simon’s legs and got a soft smile in return.

“Alec’s family is very… old fashioned, and they have quite a big reputation. But he and his siblings don’t really share the same values as their parents, and their reputation was progressively becoming worse and worse so their parents decided to arrange a marriage for one of their children—”

“What is this? The 1800’s?” Maureen interrupted.

“Apparently so?” Simon went on. “But anyway, Alec being the oldest decided it should be him and everything. So, that introduces Lydia, who comes from a good family and has whatever else it is you need to be suitable for an arranged marriage these days, so Alec proposes blah de blah. _But,_ while this is all happening in the public eye, Alec is actually having a major sexuality crisis after he met this guy called Magnus, who is bisexual, and the most open person with their sexuality that I know. So, skip to their wedding day and Izzy, Alec’s sister, who knows that this is a terrible idea, invites Magnus to the wedding. They get half way through the ru—vows and Alec sees Magnus and freaks. It was basically like the ending of The Graduate.”

“Oh my God,” Maureen breathed her voice soft with awe. “He didn’t?”

“He did.” Simon nodded. “He literally tells his bride that he can’t go through with it and Lydia, being the genius that she is, already knows, and she tells him to go and Alec walks down the aisle, brushing off his mother and kisses Magnus right in the middle of the chapel, at his own wedding… to another girl.”

“That’s… that’s crazy,” Maureen said.

“It was certainly something,” Maia agreed.

“So Maureen, as dramatic as the almost sex sobbing was—” Simon said, “—it’s not as dramatic as that. I’m not sure anything can be.”

“I’m sorry,” Maureen laughed, “next time I’ll wait for a more opportune moment to have a major self-discovery.”

“I guess that’s one of the perks of being bi,” Maia said.

“What’s that?” Maureen asked, a soft hint of surprise in her voice.

“For me, marrying a girl could be just as good as marrying a guy,” she said. “If not better.”

Simon snorted, “And then there’s just me who really doesn’t care as long as I like them,” he said. “Go—” he choked on the word but covered it pretty well with a cough. “Wow, we’re gay.”

“Do we actually know any straight people?” Maia asked, looking to Simon questioningly.

“Other than my Mom and sister… I don’t think so,” he said.

“It is so much better that way,” Maureen said, “trust me.”

 _“Simon? Honey? Can you come down here for a minute please?”_ Mrs Lewis’ voice rang up the stairs.

Simon groaned, pulling himself up off of the bed dramatically, stumbling towards the door.

 _How can a Vampire be so uncoordinated?_ Maia thought to herself. She could almost see Raphael rolling his eyes at the fledgeling.

Simon walked out of the room, before backtracking, sticking his head around the door. “I’ll be back,” he said in a dramatically low voice, getting two unimpressed looks in return. “You people are so boring,” he muttered before disappearing down the landing, and Maia could hear his heavy footfalls down the stairs.

“So,” Maureen said, looking to Maia. “You and Simon, huh?” She raised an eyebrow suggestively and Maia had to laugh.

“Oh no, no, we’re just friends. We went on one date and it just didn’t work. But he’s a good guy to have around,” she said.

Maureen smiled a soft, pretty smile, “Yeah, he is,” she said.

Maia’s phone chimed and she twisted her head to look down at it, at the sight of Clary’s name she immediately became disinterested. She could not be dealing with Clary’s drama today.

She looked back to Maureen, who’s eyes shot back to Maia’s and Maia had no doubt that she was either checking her out or checking out her scars. At her curious look, Maia knew it was the latter.

“You can ask,” she found herself saying softly and Maureen looked away quickly, an adorable faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

“No, I’m sorry it’s none of my business, I shouldn’t have—” Maureen broke off with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t,” Maia agreed. “But I wouldn’t mind if _you_ asked.”

Maureen’s eyes softened into something Maia couldn’t read, it didn’t look like pity or sympathy, it was something else; something warmer. “What happened?” she asked gently.

“I used to live on the outskirts of the city, near a woodland,” Maia said softly, she so rarely spoke about that night. “It was very rare, but occasionally wolves would be seen around there. The day I broke up with my ex-boyfriend we were walking through the woods and he got angry, he often got angry, but he left me in the middle of the woods and I got lost. I don’t really remember what happened, I remember walking around in the dark and then I woke up in a hospital… a jogger had found me the next morning, he thought I was dead. Modern medicine still can’t explain how I survived but here I am.” She shrugged.

Most of what she said was true, she just missed out the parts about how the werewolf change was the only thing that kept her from bleeding out, and that her wounds had almost scarred over in two days or how a week later she attacked a girl outside a grocery store.

Maureen reached out, placing her hand on top of Maia’s and Maia felt her heart race. “I’m sorry you went through that,” she said, but there was still no pity in her voice, maybe just soft empathy.

Maia turned her hand over, squeezing Maureen’s slightly. “I’m not,” she said honestly. “If _that_ hadn’t have happened, I wouldn’t have met Luke, and I don’t even want to think about where my life would have gone if he hadn’t have set me on the right track.”

“Well, if it’s any conciliation, I think they make you look pretty badass,” Maureen said.

Maia smiled, bringing her free hand up, her fingers ghosting over the ridges of the scars. “Yeah,” she said softly. “Me too.” They stared at each other for a moment, eyes soft and gentle before Maia managed to shake herself out of it. “So… Simon said you used to be in the band together. What did you play?”

“The keyboard mostly, but I sing a little too and I guess I should say that I can play the guitar, but nowhere near as good as Simon,” she said.

“I’d love to hear you play sometimes, do you still perform?” Maia asked, watching with a soft smile as Maureen bit her lip to hide a grin.

“I do,” she said. “You should totally come to one of our gigs!”

Maia grinned. “I’d love too.”

Maureen let go of Maia’s hand as she reached for her bag, and Maia’s hand suddenly felt cold at the loss. Maureen grabbed her bag, pulling onto the bed between them but before she could open it to find whatever she was looking for Simon came back in, flopping down face first on the end of the bed with a groan.

“Wow,” Maia said, “dramatic much?”

“Nope,” Simon said, his voice muffled by his duvet.

“Care to elaborate?” she asked, poking his side with her foot.

“Rebecca is insisting Mom and me go and meet her new boyfriend, _right now,”_ he grumbled.

“Why’s that such a bad thing?” Maia asked, not really knowing all that much about Rebecca.

“Because he’ll be a snob,” Simon said, turning so the side of his face was resting on his arms and he could look at them.

“Where are you going this time?” Maureen asked, a hint of sympathy in her voice.

“Bowling,” he grumbled. “Because Bex insists on doing something exciting to break the ice, rather than just an awkward dinner,” he said in a high pitched voice that Maia could only assume was supposed to be an impression of his sister.

Maureen laughed. “I should go and let you get ready for… _that,”_ she said, setting her bag on her shoulder and standing up. “Oh, but before I do—” She snatched a black sharpie off of Simon’s floor, uncapping it she grabbed Maia’s hand that she had previously been holding, turning it over to write across her palm. Simon shot upright, a little too fast, but Maureen didn’t seem to notice as he looked between the two of them, his mouth agape in confusion. “Call me, and I’ll let you know _about that gig,”_ she said with a smirk, recapping the pen dropping it on Simon’s nightstand.

“About the gig,” Maia repeated, her heart racing, a mixture of excitement of anticipation and excitement rushing through her veins. “Yeah.” She smiled, “right, I’ll definitely do that.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Maureen grinned, she stepped towards the door, pausing to look back at Simon with a raised eyebrow. “Close your mouth, Si. You’ll catch flies.”

Simon’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and Maureen smirked, giving a small wave before disappearing out the door.

Neither Simon nor Maia moved until they heard the front door close and they both looked at each other with matching shocked looks.

“What just happened?” Simon asked, snatching Maia’s hand to look down at what she’d written.

 _562-555-228  
Call me?_ _♥_

“I think I just got a pretty girls number and a date,” Maia said, a little bit uncertain.

“Huh,” Simon said smartly.

“Yeah,” Maia agreed, looking down at the number with a soft smile. “Huh…”

* * *

A week, a lot of texts and a few, very long phone calls later, Maia found herself walking into a coffee shop, taking a seat at the table in the corner, looking up at the small stage.

“Hey,” Maureen said, sliding onto the stool behind her keyboard, adjusting her mic. Her eyes scanned the crowd and as they settled on Maia her smile widened. “My last song for the evening, I would like to dedicate to the pretty girl who just walked in and is sitting in the corner over there… Enjoy.”

Maia ducked her head with a blush as several people turned to glance over at her and Maureen started to play.

 _“I can’t control my feelings_  
I can’t control my thoughts  
I’m staring at the ceiling  
Wondering how I got so caught

Maureen’s voice was soft and gentle and Maia felt her embarrassment fade as their eyes met through the crowd and Maia felt herself start to drift, getting lost in her voice.

 _“You’re completely off limits_  
_For more reasons than just one_  
 _But I can’t stop_

 _You’re aware of my existence_  
 _But you don’t know I’m here_  
 _You're the centre of attention_  
 _You control the atmosphere_  
  
_You're so busy being busy,_  
 _I don't want to interfere_  
 _But I can't stop_  
  
_So I'll remain within your reign_  
 _Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_  
 _My mind is blind to everything but you_  
 _And I wonder if you wonder about me too"_

Maia watched her sing, her eyes closed, her fingers dancing across the keys so effortlessly.  
  
_"If you were to stop talking_  
 _I don't know what I'd do_  
 _The future's far less daunting_  
 _Walking into it with you_  
  
_So drink 'til you can't think and_  
 _Pretend I'm what you choose_  
 _'Cause I can't stop_  
  
_So I'll remain within your reign_  
 _Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_  
 _My mind is blind to everything but you_  
 _My mind is blind to everything but you_  
 _And I wonder if you wonder about me_  
  
_So I'll remain within your reign_  
 _Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_  
 _My mind is blind to everything but you_  
 _And I wonder if you wonder about me too…”_

The last note hung in the air and the coffee shop broke into applause, but Maia couldn’t move, it was like she was glued in place, staring up at Maureen, her eyes wide and mouth dry.

“I can’t stop,” Maureen mouthed, and Maia grinned, biting her lip to stop herself rushing over there and saying something embarrassing in front of all of these people. The applause settled down and Maureen turned back to her audience, she wrapped up her set with words of thanks that Maia barely registered. Instead, she rose from her chair, weaving through the tables, stopping by the counter, a few feet away from the stage.

Maureen met her half way, stopping in front of her with an almost nervous smile.

“So, did you like—”

Maia didn’t give her a chance to finish, reaching out she cupped Maureen’s cheek, pressing her lips against the other girls.

Maureen made a slightly muffled noise of surprise but didn’t object, moving her lips against Maia’s slowly.

And in that moment, standing there together, Maia didn’t care that they were surrounded by other people, that people were probably staring, she didn’t care about anything other than the girl in front of her.

 _Because in that moment._ Maia managed to think as they separated, heads bowed together. _Nobody and nothing else in the world mattered._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am now taking requests for Shadowhunter wlw one shots. Just send me a ship and a prompt and I'll see what I can do.  
> Either send it to me here, or on [tumblr?](http://lesbianalinex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And remember that kudos and comments are forever appreciated.


End file.
